Straw Hat Pirates/Miscellaneous
This page contains certain questions about the Straw Hat Pirates based on subtle information. Miscellaneous Information Specific Numbers *Monkey D. Luffy: 01 *Roronoa Zoro: 02 *Nami: 03 *Usopp: 04 *Vinsmoke Sanji: 05 *Tony Tony Chopper: 06 *Nico Robin: 07 *Franky: 08 *Blizzard: 09 *Brook: 10 *Monkey D. Aika: 11 *Kumi: 12 Specific Colors This question is about each crew member having a specific color. *Monkey D. Luffy: Red *Roronoa Zoro: Green *Nami: Orange *Usopp: Yellow *Vinsmoke Sanji: Blue *Tony Tony Chopper: Pink *Nico Robin: Purple *Franky: Light Blue *Blizzard: Silver *Brook: Black and White *Monkey D. Aika: Dark Red *Kumi: Light Red Specific Smells *Monkey D. Luffy: Smells like meat *Roronoa Zoro: Smells like steel *Nami: Smells like mikan and money *Usopp: Smells like gunpowder *Vinsmoke Sanji: Smells like cigarettes and seafood *Tony Tony Chopper: "How should I know?!" *Nico Robin: Smells like flowers *Franky: Smells like cola *Blizzard: Smells like peanut butter *Brook: Smells like tea *Monkey D. Aika: Smells like wolf fur and rosebuds *Kumi: Smells like cream fur Favorite Type of Island and Season *Monkey D. Luffy: Summer but considers snow to be great; ultimately anywhere where there's meat *Roronoa Zoro: Autumn on an Autumn Island *Nami: Summer on a Spring Island *Usopp: Summer on an Autumn Island *Vinsmoke Sanji: Robin-chan on a Nami-san Island *Tony Tony Chopper: Spring on a Winter Island *Nico Robin: Autumn on a Spring Island *Franky: Summer on a Spring Island *Blizzard: Winter on a Spring Island *Brook: Autumn on a Spring Island *Monkey D. Aika: Anywhere it snows, no matter what island or season. Preferably an island where there are cookies. *Kumi: Favorite Food *Monkey D. Luffy: All kinds of Meat. *Roronoa Zoro: White rice, sea king meat, and anything that complements ale. *Nami: Mainly tangerines as well as other kinds of fruit. *Usopp: Pike from an autumn island as well as other fish of the season, hates mushrooms. *Vinsmoke Sanji: Spicy seafood pasta and food that complements black tea. *Tony Tony Chopper: Cotton candy, chocolate, and other sweet food and drinks. *Nico Robin: Sandwiches, cakes that aren't too sweet, and food that complements coffee. *Franky: Hamburgers, french fries, and food that complements cola. *Blizzard: Peanut butter and meat. *Brook: Tea and takoyaki. *Monkey D. Aika: All kinds of Cookies. *Kumi: Pocky sticks. Least Favorite Food *Monkey D. Luffy: A certain shop's cherry pie and all kinds of sweets, including candy. *Roronoa Zoro: Chocolate (It's too sweet) *Nami: Orangette (Prefers actual fruit) *Usopp: Mushrooms (Got sick once) *Vinsmoke Sanji: Konjac (Not nutritious) *Tony Tony Chopper: All things spicy (It's not sweet) *Nico Robin: Gum (Can't swallow it) *Franky: Marshmallow (It's not hard) *Blizzard: Boiled Eggs (Gives him gas) *Brook: Lemon (Can't make a sour face) *Monkey D. Aika: Carrots (Hard to chew) *Kumi: Lobster (scales too hard to bite on) Nationalities *Monkey D. Luffy: Brazilian *Roronoa Zoro: Japanese *Nami: Swedish *Usopp: African *Vinsmoke Sanji: French *Tony Tony Chopper: Canadian *Nico Robin: Russian *Franky: American *Blizzard: Alaskan *Brook: Austrian *Monkey D. Aika: Brazilian *Kumi: American Blood Type *Monkey D. Luffy: F, B *Roronoa Zoro: XF, AB *Nami: X, A *Usopp: S, O *Vinsmoke Sanji: S (RH-), O (RH-) *Tony Tony Chopper: X, A *Nico Robin: S, O *Franky: XF, AB *Blizzard: DEF, DEA+ *Brook: X, A *Monkey D. Aika: F, B *Kumi: DEF, DAB+ Bathing *Monkey D. Luffy: Once a week *Roronoa Zoro: Once a week *Nami: Every day *Usopp: Once every three days *Vinsmoke Sanji: Every day *Tony Tony Chopper: Once every three days *Nico Robin: Every day *Franky: Once every three days *Blizzard: Once a month *Brook: Once a week *Monkey D. Aika: Every day *Kumi: Every day Location of Origin *Monkey D. Luffy: East Blue *Roronoa Zoro: East Blue *Nami: East Blue *Usopp: East Blue *Vinsmoke Sanji: North Blue *Tony Tony Chopper: Grand Line *Nico Robin: West Blue *Franky: South Blue *Blizzard: Grand Line *Brook: West Blue *Monkey D. Aika: New World *Kumi: New World Typical Hours of Sleep This question asks what each crew member's sleep schedule is. *Monkey D. Luffy: No set time (~5 hours) *Roronoa Zoro: 4 AM to 7 AM (3 hours + naps) *Nami: 11 PM to 7 AM (8 hours) *Usopp: 1 AM to 8 AM (7 hours) *Vinsmoke Sanji: 12 AM to 5 AM (5 hours) *Tony Tony Chopper: 9 PM to 7 AM (10 hours + naps) *Nico Robin: 11 PM to 6 AM (7 hours) *Franky: 1 AM to 9 AM (8 hours) *Blizzard: No set time (~12 hours + naps) *Brook: 12 AM to 5 AM (5 hours) *Monkey D. Aika: 10 PM to 6:30 AM (8½ hours) *Kumi: 10 PM to 6:30 AM (8½ hours) Cooking Specialties *Monkey D. Luffy: Raw meat on a plate. *Roronoa Zoro: Sashimi. *Nami: Chicken roast with orange sauce. *Usopp: Fish and chips. *Vinsmoke Sanji: Anything in general, but favoring seafood. *Tony Tony Chopper: Mixed juice. *Nico Robin: Boiled food, Paella. *Franky: Barbecue. *Blizzard: Peanut butter toast. *Brook: Churrasco. *Monkey D. Aika: Beef curry with tangerine zest. *Kumi: Steak. Category:Subpages